Stay Away From Me
by Azulastalker
Summary: Quinn finds Skye alone while she's infiltrating his compound in Berlin. He demands she stay with him. She suggests he sees what the inside of a prison cell looks like. One sided Skye/Ian Quinn


Skye rounded another corner in Quinn's compound, after checking to make sure there was no one there. SHIELD had tracked him to Berlin via a large movement of his assets here, specifically to a compound he owned. Since the compound had been so large, they'd decided that splitting up would result in the most coverage, with earbuds to stay in touch. Skye held a night-night gun in front of her, ready to shoot. There would be no telling how many seconds of reaction time she would get. She had to be on her toes.

She came to another corner and paused before it, leaning over slightly to check the hallway. She glimpsed Ian Quinn walking down with some employee and retracted her head quickly. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough and she heard a "Hey!" from down the hall.

She stepped into the hallway, gun aimed, and shot at the employee. She hit her mark and he fell to the ground, his hand still reaching for his own gun. Quinn put his hands up almost immediately.

"Hey now. There's no need for that." He said quickly.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm just going to let you go." She sneered, gun never wavering.

_Skye? What'd you find?_ She heard in her ear.

"I never said let me go. There's just no need to shoot me. Let's talk this out. I thought our last conversation was going so well. Well until you let SHIELD in." He said, his smooth tone in place. "Besides, I'll give you a chance to reconsider working for me."

"Please. Like I'd ever work for you." She said. "You're a horrible criminal and we're taking you down."

"Just imagine us together," He stepped forward, but Skye shot a pellet over his shoulder and dangerously close to his face, and he stepped back. "we'd be unstoppable to SHIELD. With your tech skills and my money, we could do anything. I thought you were a, what did you call it?, hacktivist. SHIELD is the bad guy here, not me."

"Just keep telling yourself that. You can repeat that line all the way to your prison cell." She spat.

_Skye? Is it Quinn? Skye!_

"Yeah, it's Quinn. I got him. Northeast corner, three lefts and a right past the staircase." She said into her ear piece as best as she could. It was still weird talking in these things.

"Why are you so against it? You and me. We'd be a power couple." He said. His blood pumped quickly through his veins, but he kept his composure. "Organizations like SHIELD would _fear_ us."

"Ew. Keep your power fantasies to yourself. I'd rather die than join you." She scoffed. She felt her fingers start to cramp. Dammit.

Quinn swallowed. Suddenly, someone grabbed Skye from behind, wrenched the gun from her hands, and put her in a headlock. From the way Quinn smirked, she knew it was one of his. He put his hands down and sauntered over to her.

"Come on, Skye. We'd be the best looking couple out there. Not to mention the richest." His face was way too close to hers now for comfort. "Just imagine. You and me. Against the world. This compound could be yours." He gestured around. "You'd have a place next to me. A place in my bed."

"Stay the hell away from me." She hissed, struggling slightly in the grasp of his henchman, to no avail.

He tsked. "Oh, Skye. You'll learn I get what I want eventually. You'll come to your senses. You can't resist."

The smirk on his face gave her chills and she had the sudden urge to spit in his face. He was leaning in more than an innocent amount and she had a feeling what was coming next. She readied herself to headbutt, then the henchman behind her collapsed and she nearly fell with him. She turned to the now-unconscious man and looked up to see Ward with his own night-night gun out. She turned back to Quinn to see him backing away slowly.

"Believe me, I'll get you on my side. Just wait." Then he turned and ran.

Skye gave chase, but when she turned the corner, he was gone. She huffed in annoyance and turned back to Ward, still uneasy about the whole thing.


End file.
